Snow Day
by teentitangirl25
Summary: This is part of my other story "What happens during life" its Gar,Rachel,and their son Matt my caracter Anyway it goes with the other story so if you like this check the other one out too. Oneshot


**This one-shot goes with my other story "What happens during life" I got this idea this morning…it's a snow day… yeah I hope you guys like it and I hope I get more reviews this time….**

**I do not own teen titans! And this is probably going to be OOC! **

**00000**

5:30 A.M. in the morning. _Knock knock knock _

"Who the hell is that?" Rachel said, voice groggy, as she poked her head out of the covers. Garfield was laying on his back with his eyes closed, still in dream land. Rachel, who was cuddling into Gars` side for warmth, was looking around the room to see where the noise was coming from. Rachel started nudging Gar with her leg against his leg in hope to wake him up. "Gar. Gar, wake up. Garrrr. Come on baby wake upppp." She whispered while still nudging him.

"Wha-What?" He quietly yelled as his eyes cracked open.

"SHHHHH! Shut up. What is that noise?" Rachel said while covering his mouth with her hand.

_knock knock knock knock knock _

"Sounds like someone is at the door." Gar whispered as he took his wife's hand off his mouth.

"Go see who it is." Rachel said pushing Gar out of the bed. She turned over and started to go back to sleep.

"Oh, you can just go back to sleep in the warm, comfy bed and I have to go and see who the idiot is?" Gar asked going towards the door.

"mmmmm…" is all he got in reply. He went to the front door where the knocking was coming from. _knock knock knock_ He opened the door to find his boss (the police chief) outside on their front porch.

"Mr. Smith? What are you doing here? And at this time?" Gar asked rubbing his eye to get the sleep out.

"I just came to tell you, you don't have to come to work today Logan." The chief guy said with a smile on his face.

"Okay. Why did you have to come here and tell me that? Why couldn't you just call me or something?"

"Well….I was passing your house just now and the power might go out because of this awful snow storm. So I figured I would just tell you in person. I am going to the next block to tell Grayson too. See ya Logan." The chief guy said while stepping off the porch and running back to his car.

"Yeah. See ya." Gar closed the door and went to the couch and sat down. He clicked on the T.V. and found the news channel, he started to look for school closings. Yep, he was right his son didn't have school today. He turned off the T.V. and walked back up stairs. It was now 5:57. Almost 6:00. His son would be waking up any time now to get ready for school. Gar walked in Matt's room and sat on the side of his bed. He shook Matt a bit before he woke up.

"What? Dad? Did I over sleep?" Matt asked not completely awake.

"No. I just came to tell you, your school is closed today." Gar said as he started to walk out the door.

"Yes!" Matt cheered "I get to sleep in!" He said as he laid back down and sleep took over him once again.

Gar walked back in the master bedroom and saw Rachel still curled up in a ball. He slid in next to her and immediately she flipped over and hugged him like a big teddy bear.

"Who was it?" Rachel mumbled not fully awake.

"Boss. I don't have work today. Matt doesn't have school either."

"Yay. That means I can cuddle with you longer and Matt can sleep longer. Everyone is happy." Rachel mumbled into his chest. There was a few minutes of silence until…

"Rae? Babe are you up?"

"I am now." She mumbled into his chest.

"Oh sorry…"

"What do you want Gar?" She asked lifting her head up.

"I was seeing if you were awake."

"What do you want from me at 6:00 in the morning?" She asked raising and eyebrow.

"Its boring when I'm awake and your not."

"Well then go back to sleep." She said laying back down.

"I cant."

"And why not?"

"Because you smell so good." He said while playing with a strand of long black hair.

"Well you smell good too but you don't see me complaining about it." She said turning away form him.

"Babyyyyyyyy." he whined

"I got a solution. Why do we sleep in separate beds? That way you can sleep and so can I."

"That wont work. You like cuddling into me too much." He said pulling her back to him.

"True." She said letting her head fall in the crook of his neck. A few more minutes of silence passed. "I love snow days." Rachel mumbled before sleep over took her once again.

The End

**Okay how was that? I hope you are happy! REVIEW!**


End file.
